1. Field of Use
The present invention relates to network management and, more particularly, to graphical user interfaces for managing server systems operation and performance.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, attention has shifted from the connectivity and interoperability of heterogeneous networks to network management. That is, great attention is being given to keeping track of the elements such as concentrators, routers and bridges on a network, checking on the network's performance and diagnosing and correcting problems. Most recently, server systems have been added to the list of managed network elements.
Through remote management, network administrators no longer need to travel to the server system locations but can diagnose and troubleshoot problems using their own workstations at their own sites.
Network management systems have required administrators to become experienced in using certain graphical user interfaces and framework systems in communicating with network elements. These systems can collect substantial amounts of information which are required to be evaluated by the administrator. It has been noted that network management systems place a substantial burden on the network administrator. In order to properly evaluate such information, the administrator must understand the topology of the network and the different elements within the network. Also, the administrator must be able to evaluate volumes of information and alarm information in order to establish the cause of a problem
The addition of server systems adds substantial complexity to network management function in that the characteristics of such systems can vary from system to system and require that the network administrator be knowledgeable about the different components of each of the different types of server systems connected to the network.
In order to facilitate network management, one prior art system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,044 provides a visual display of information relating to the network entities. The network entities are represented on the visual display by icons, each icon having a plurality of user selectable areas. In response to a user selection of a prescribed area of an icon, the network management system provides a visual display of detailed information regarding a particular aspect of the network entity which the icon represents with each user selectable area of the icon providing a different visual display of detailed information regarding the network entity.
While depictions or physical representations of network elements as icons facilitate network management, this approach is not easily adapted to changes in network elements. For example, when a new element is added to the network or the characteristics of an existing element is changed, it becomes necessary to generate a new physical representation of the element to show the particular set of monitoring points to be used in diagnosing problems. Further, above the prior art approach does not relieve the network administrator from having to acquire the requisite knowledge for managing new network elements.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a graphical user interface which facilitates server network management by less experienced personnel.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an information model as part of a graphical user interface which is readily understandable to the user and is easy to use in locating problems.